


Don't Call Me Baby

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-08
Updated: 2007-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoiler for Game Over.</p>
<p>Have to admit I actually misheard what Danielle said to Jack in the videogame store in the ep. I thought she called him "baby" (wishful thinking on my part) but she didn't she said "maybe" but to be fair she did say it really fast.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Don't Call Me Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Game Over.
> 
> Have to admit I actually misheard what Danielle said to Jack in the videogame store in the ep. I thought she called him "baby" (wishful thinking on my part) but she didn't she said "maybe" but to be fair she did say it really fast.

Jack stared insolently at Danielle as they sat in the car.

"What?" Danielle questioned him, unsure.

Jack sighed heavily. "You called me baby in there."

"I did not Jack. I said maybe we should just leave it."

"It sounded a hell of a lot more like baby than maybe."

Danielle smiled sweetly. "FYI Jack, I only use baby for lovers, not friends."

Jack started the engine. "So you're saying there's no chance of us ever."

"No."

Jack smiled curiously at her. "How come?"

"Because sex only complicates friendship."

"What if we kept it between us?"

Danielle smiled at him. "I'll think about it, Jack."


End file.
